brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Letters to a brother
Authors *AnimalLoverErin Introduction Here, I'm writing imaginary letters that Mia sends Daniel (her brother) while he's away at college. And the ones that Daniel sends her. ''-Erin'' Screenshot 20190817-210839 Chrome.jpg| Letter exchange 1 Mia: Hey Daniel, How are you? I'm great. Me and the girls went to the boardwalk fairground today. We went on the wicked rollercoaster and it was so fun! Emma took a picture of me yelling for fun - which was not fun. She's always taking pics, but hey, I gotta' love her. She makes some funny jokes - though not all of them are funny. :D And you can guess that Stephanie broke her record. For the umpteenth time. That girl will never stop breaking them. Well, Mum and Dad are doing well. Mum's now in a healthy cooking phase. She's making beetroot and spinach cupcakes. Ugh. Maybe you can tell her to make the good ol' chocolate with vanilla on top again. 'Cause I cannot BEAR to eat those cups of vegetables again. And she calls them cupcakes. '' ''Anyhow, updates on the vet clinic. There's a tortoise called Shelley that unfortunately got attacked by a cat. She had to have her back legs amputated, the injury was that bad. :( And her front legs are bandaged. But she's OK now, and Dr. Donna came up with a simply brilliant way to help little Shelley move around: 2 little wheels as a replacement for her back legs. We tried it out, and she's zooming around! Well, zooming as fast as a tortoise gets. Her owner, Mrs. Brown, came to collect her today. Hopefully those bandages can be off soon and Shelley will be happy again. All the other tortoises in town will be jealous! Ooops, Dad's calling me - GTG. We're patrolling Green Hills again. Maybe we'll spot a bear! Bye, big bro. Mia x Daniel: Hey Mia! I'm doing fine. '' ''Okay, I will tell Mum to stop. I get it - she sometimes gets weird crazes, and this isn't gonna be the last, unfortunately. When you were a baby she got this idea of putting me in a tree stump for a photo. I ended up with a bruised head. But, if anyone else reads this - our mum IS sane! She just gets some crazy ideas sometimes. Oh, that's so good to hear - Shelley has style! Keep me updated on clinic news. Me and the boys went canoeing on a river near the college today. Well, guess what. Mike tipped the boat over and we all fell in the water, spluttering and laughing! It was so funny, but the water was - believe me - freezing. And you know, we've been in plenty freezing water before. It took 10 tries to finally get on our boat again! When we rowed back, guess who we found standing on the riverbank. Mr. Kingsley! Of all people!! Luckily, he has an eye for fun, so he let us off with a warning. All's good - don't worry about your brother - he's not in trouble yet. Anyway, we're visiting Dimson Law College in 2 weeks. Part of some partnership. I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to that, or not! TBH I don't really know what we're doing there. But hey - it's not like I have a choice whether I go or not. '' ''Well, I'm actually pretty tired (no thanks to Mike) and so I'm signing off. Send my love to Mum, Dad, Bella, and Twister. '' ''Daniel :D Letter exchange 2 Mia: Hiya, That's funny! Do you remember when I was 7 and you took me canoeing? I fell into the lake and a fish landed on my head! And the same fish bit you on your legs, lol. I'm glad Mr Kingsley was alright with your fun. THANK YOU for telling mum. She's still healthy cooking mad, but at least she isn't doing onion and strawberry cupcakes anymore. She's doing more sane healthy stuff, like turning chickpea water into whip cream - which, believe it or not, is actually REALLY nice on her lemon pie! Oh, seriously - she did? Oh yeah! The tree stump photo on the fridge! I guess you fell off after the photo, lol! '' ''Really? Dimson Law College? That's where Stephanie's older sister, Roxy, is studying. She's the girl who played Abigail Heartmore in the Heartmore musical. Maybe you'll see her there! '' OK, so at the clinic we've been SO busy. Dr Donna's really been quite stressed and tired. Nurses Max, Julia and Josh have really been quite helpful, but there's just not enough of us. And me? As much as I love animals, I've been having extra long shifts which have really tired me out and I really can't say I enjoyed them. I couldn't say no to doing them, though - Dr Donna is even more tired than me, she needed my help! So, guess what? We're bringing one more vet to the clinic! We're meeting a possible new vet - Dr Alice, tomorrow. I'm quite excited, I just hope she's as nice as Dr Donna is, and as good with animals. And her son, Michael, is going to be volunteering too. So hopefully things will be less hectic.'' Well, I have to go. River's just called me and said he's with Ethan and the girls. They're going to watch The Lion King at the cinema. I'm excited to watch it, and I don't want to be late. Bye! '' ''Mia x Daniel: Mia, Don't remind me, lol. That was really funny, you looked so funny with that fish on your head. '' ''No problem! But really? It's actually nice? Ok, but chickpeas... weird. Yeah, like right after she took the pic, there, I fell off. '' ''Wow, really? I'll be happy to meet her! That has just made this visiting trip look a whole lot more interesting. And made me look forward to it. Yeah, I've seen her. I watched the Heartmore musical too-she certainly played Abigail really well. Her singing is amazing. That musical in total was amazing! No wonder she got standing ovations! Oh, my poor little baby sister. Too tired to even enjoy looking after animals-that's a sure sign something is wrong with her. But she's super virtuous, so she still does it even though she could collapse any second. Ok, lol, I couldn't resist that little speech XD. But yeah, I get it! It's probably super busy there-that's great that there's a new vet coming! They'll be a big help, I bet. '' ''So. much. studying. I'm thinking of becoming a journalist-you know how I love to write-and for some practice, SOCCER magazine is letting me write a monthly article! It'll be about different stuff, of course-I'm looking forward to it. :) Me and the boys are playing in the soccer team of The Tigers. We had a match yesterday, and we won 3-5. We're playing a match tomorrow-it's the quarter final. We're doing all we can to BEAT EVERYONE. That glorious cup has to be ours. Fingers crossed-I'll give it my all! Well, Harry wants me to grab a drink and practice a little soccer with him-GTG. '' ''Miss you, Daniel :DCategory:Stories